


Snowed In

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: Holiday 2k Prompts [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex, Snowed In, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Gaston has a little bit of Fun with Adam while they are snowed in, in the castle.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Day four, some cute/kinky Disney work. But what else are you going to do when you get snowed in?

Snowed In

The Castel wasn’t a bad place to get snowed in at. There is plenty of food and it is almost always warm, as there is firewood stockpiled for cases like this. But that didn’t mean that Gaston had to like it. In fact, he hated it, he wanted to be out, trekking through the snow. Hunting some game, just a little fun. Not to mention the meat that comes from it, because Adam would be quite upset if he didn’t bring home meat if he is going to hunt and kill an animal.

So that leads him to his annoyance, the fact that he is stuck in his castle and he can’t get out. There isn’t anything for him to do. He doesn’t like to read, and there wouldn’t be any point in eating his sorrows away. The only thing left to do was explore parts of a castle that he hadn’t seen before or stayed in bed. And though staying in bed did have its appeal, if he couldn’t get Adam to stay in bed then what would be the point. So, Gaston was up and about exploring the castle, trying not to strangle the merry servants that lived there with them.

Gaston wished that Belle was here with him, at least he would have someone to have a decent conversation with. Well that’s isn’t actually true, she would be a terrible conversation but at least he would have someone to talk to and something to do.

As of right now, he didn’t have either of those things. Which was leading him to do something a little perverted?

Gaston wormed his way up to Adams study smiling a dark smile as he sets out. He knows that the boy is up there, hiding away doing whatever a little prince needs to do. But that doesn’t bother Gaston, no if he is going to be made to take a snow day, due to being snowed in, the Adam would be doing the same thing. He was going to make the boy take a day off, even if he had to fuck him over his desk.

Gaston chuckled to himself, that was precisely what he planned to do. Like always he found Adam in his study working on something or another. He doesn’t even look up when Gaston enters, nor does he give him a greeting. Gaston is sure that Adam doesn’t realize that it is him. If he did, he wouldn’t let his guard be down so much. No matter how much Adam says that he loves and trusts him he still is guarded around him, making it very difficult to sneak up on the man.

Of course, there are times like this. When Adam is so focused on what he is doing that he tunes out the rest of the world. So much so that it’s easy for Gaston to come up behind him. To sit in Adam’s chair and watch as his lover does his work bent over his desk. Giving him a great view of his perky little ass. This is one of Gaston’s favorite pastimes when they are snowed in, one of them.

Another he is willing to wait to watch Adam get back into his grove of things, almost as if no one had entered the room at all. It doesn’t take long, for his shoulders to relax and for him to go back to mumbling to himself as he writes and sorts through the mess on his desk. In a few minutes Gaston thinks, ‘it’s going to be a mess on the floor.’

Once he is sure that Adam is fully relaxed again, he stands up and positions his hips right behind Adam’s and then strikes. Gaston shifts his hips forward trapping Adam’s between his desk and Gaston’s and when he goes to push up Gaston grabs his hand and arms pulling them behind his back. It takes a matter of minutes of Gaston to have Adam pinned to his desk. And another couple of minutes to have Adam’s blouse off and wrapped around both of his arms binding them together.

“You know this was a little too easy Adam.”

Adam huffs his nipples hardening to the chill of the room, “Gaston, what are you doing?”

“Having a little fun, you already knew that though, didn’t you?”

Adam just huffs and strains against Gaston ever so slightly as he pulls him back so that he can get to Adam’s laces on his breeches. It isn’t that hard to get them untied with one hand and from there his trousers and pants slip down to the floor leaving Adam bear with his ass up in the air. Gaston is able to stand up now and look at his handy work.

Even from behind he can see the slight flush on Adams' cheeks. The door isn’t locked and so anyone could come in. Mrs. Potts, or Chip even Cogsworth. It didn’t matter who it was, it would be humiliating, and Adam didn’t know if he could ever live the shame of it down.

“Gaston,” it’s whispered softly, “Door… please.”

Gaston gives him a good look before moving out from behind him and over towards the door. It wasn’t that no one knew that they were together. Half of the household knew that they were sleeping together, it wasn’t hard to realize as they slept in the same room and Gaston didn’t like trekking back to his own room once they had lied together. It was more so that Adam was embarrassed about what they were doing, and maybe in some part wanted to hide it.

Never kiss in front of other, and there were no holding hands either. Married to Belle so that it looked like he was a normal person. In a sense, Gaston was the mistrace other than the fact that Gaston would be the one fucking Adam. It didn’t matter much to Gaston, he didn’t have a home to go back to and he did love Adam. He had always loved Adam, even as children.

He was the one that got to see Adam blush and squirm. He was even the one that got to make the boy scream and beg. To see him in the throes of passion, and the truth is he would like to be public to kiss Adam in the snow, but he knows that it isn’t possible and so he takes what he can get. And he is going to take this most definitely, have a little fun with his lover. Make him scream and beg. Gaston locks the door with ease, he hears the clicking of the lock and turns back to Adam, who is still bent over his desk, standing still if one could ignore the slight shaking.

Gaston smiles, “Alright the door is locked. I promise.”

Adam tucks his face to his side with a soft mumbled, “Thank you.”

It’s hard to see Adam like this, so vulnerable, so scared of what another think of him. It hurts Gaston to think of all the terrible things that had been done to Adam to turn him this way. He knows that he is also to blame, where everyone else could be excused of their fear, he had tried to kill the very man that he loved so dearly. He is one of the reasons that Adam fears showing what he truly is, because they may see him as a beast more so than ever before.

Gaston makes his way back around to the back of Adam kissing his shoulder blade in a soft apology of all the sins that he has completed. He runs his fingers down Adams back over the round of his plump ass, slipping between Adams' legs to fondle the soft appendage that lies there. He runs his fingers over the head causing Adam to gasp and jerk, sliding his hips backward and forwards trying to get more than he is being allowed.

Gaston knows that it will take him time before Adam will become vocal and askes for something, for even anything. It’s okay, he has all the time in the world. He trails kisses down Adams back down to his hips and ass. Leaving a fever of goosebumps in their wake. It’s amazing to see such a strong creature shake and shiver as he tries to keep his tongue behind his teeth.

He peppers kiss back up and over Adams' shoulder, giving his neck a soft bite before he whispers, “What do you want Adam, Hum what do you want me to do to you.”

By now Adam’s cock is wet and straining against the desk leaking precum all over the side of it. He can’t help but move his hips back and forth and his own face is pressed into the desk to hide some of the shame that he is feeling. There are slight tears on his cheeks and he has widened his stance as if to give Gaston the accesses that he will need to fuck him. He shifts his ass back and presses it into Gaston’s groin.

“Please, Gaston, please.”

Gaston can hear the desperation in his voice, the need and want to have him in him and with him. Gaston smiles softly and presses soft kisses down his back again before kneeling in behind him and pulling Adam’s cheeks apart. He presses soft kisses to the most delicate part of Adam’s anatomy before slipping his tongue out and licking a long strip over Adam’s puckered hole.

The surprised gasp is well worth the effort, “Gaston, that’s nasty.”

Gaston chuckles softly puffing air out onto the wet skin, “Oh is there something else that you would rather have?”

Adam scowled, “yes, you’re fingers and then… and then,” his voice turns soft and much quieter towards the end, “cock.”

Gaston stands fishing out the oil that he brought just for this occasion. He is quick to slick his fingers in the oil before sliding one finger in and then another. Waiting before adding another to make sure that Adam is fully prepped so that there will be no tearing. Once he has three full fingers within Adam’s tight passageway, he spreads his fingers. Making them smaller and then bigger repeatedly. Adam by this point is whimpering and panting.

“Please Gaston, Please I’m ready.”

Gaston reaches down and kisses Adam’s shoulder once more before pressing upward and un cording his breaches so that he can slick up an erection. The slide in is tight and slightly painful, even though they do this often it’s still tight almost like the first time that they had sex. Gaston has to give Adam a moment to adjust before slipping back out and then sliding back in.

It’s hot and dirty and Gaston can feel the heat rising in the room and the window fogging more than they had already done so. Adam’s quiet moans and wines have gotten louder and louder making it well known to anyone that comes past the door what is happening behind it. It doesn’t take long before they are both falling over the edge into the bliss that an orgasm brings them.

It takes a few minutes for Gaston to recover himself and pull out before he slumps down into the chair pulling Adam with him. He watches his seed slip out of Adam’s hole and smiles at the blissed-out face that Adam gives him. His eyes slide close and it takes quite a bit of Gaston’s willpower to get Adam up and, in his arms, so that he can carry him back to their room. He makes his way down the quiet corridors smiling as Adam sleeps softly in his arms. Eyes closed and at peace with the world.

Gaston finds that day where they are snowed in isn’t so bad when he is able to spend the time with Adam, he is lover lets go and allows himself to feel. It isn’t often, and he knows that once Adam awakes from his nap, he will probably get an earful, but none the less he wouldn’t change it for anything. He loves to see the peace that slips onto Adams' face and takes over his features. Showing the once innocent boy that used to smile at him.


End file.
